A Whole New Battle
by IshiHatake23
Summary: SEQUEL TO: My King of Hollows Grimmjow goes to see Shiruku before the winter war. They goof off, then Grimmjow proposes a whole new battle for them to fight on a battle field neither has ever set foot on. Fluffs!


**And back by popular demand is Grimm x Shiruku! Just a drabble, no plot :)**

***Disclaimer: Grimm:No Bleach:No Shiruku:Yes**

Grimmjow walked down the halls of Los Noches, a satisfied smile tugging at his lips and a soft buzz of anticipation swirling in his tangable energy. The other Espada watched him go by, shaking their heads. The Sexta unceremoniously jumped out of one of the carved windows and hit the ground running. Everybody watched as the fading streak of blue shot out into the desert.

"He's go'n ta see her again." Nnoitra sighed, weaving his hand in the air.

"Shiruku makes him happy." Halibel said. "And she apparently calms him down. He hasn't been... too aggressive lately."

"Yes, Grimmjow is a bit calmer since he has been seeing Rensa every week." Ulquiorra commented airily, flipping a page in his book.

Nnoitra laghed. "He's whipped."

Shiruku was counting her blessings as she dropped to her knees infront of a 'U' shaped rock with a little bit of rare water in the curve. She gathered a little in her cupped hands, smiling down at her small treasure. But as it was almost to her lips she glanced out of her perivial vision and allowed herself a quiet laugh.

Just as the water eased down her throat she lept into the air, dodging Grimmjows pounce. He flipped his body around, twisting in that double jointed way true to his feline blood. His tail slashed the ground, giving him an extra push and tackled her around the waist. They landed with him on the bottom and her sitting on his waist. She leaned down and stole a kiss, then was dashing away from him in the next instant.

Grimmjow took a moment to stare unshamefully at her ass as she ran. Then he was throwing all his power into chasing her as they zig zagged through the white dunes, laughing like lunatics. He was faster than her, but just as he would reach out for her she would manuver away from him. She could turn on a dime, dead stop in the middle of a full blown sprint, and do the most unpredictable and unexpected things at any given time. She'd even gone so far as to whirrl around on him and slide under him, with him sprinting on all fours!

Grimmjow finally managed to trip her up by being just as unpredictable, running by her side and licking her cheek. She jurked at the unwarented, scratchy lick and one of her arms slid out from under her. The Panther King triumphantly pounced, his knees on either side of her ass and his clawed hands planted infront of her shoulders. Her poofy tail wagged playfully as she experimentally wiggled under him.

"Never get tired of a chase do you?" Shiruku huffed, absently stroking the black fur on his hands.

He nipped at the back of her neck. "No, not really."

She leaned her head back, gently capturing one of his furry ears in her small fangs. After a few half-hearted growls and an exasperated mewl Shiruku released him and defiantly blew cold air into the now free ear, watching it twitch spazatically. He returned the favor by nuzzling the inside of one her dove colored appendedges, sending her into almost hysterical giggles. Grimmjow purred at the sound, his broad chest rummbling against her back.

She hummed happily and craned her neck to nuzzle his jaw. He dropped his head onto her shoulder and angled his body to lay down without crushing her. They stayed like that for a while, just laying in the moon lit sand. Grimmjows clawed hand wrapped around her and landed on her flat stomach, a thoughtful sigh escaping him.

"Grimm?" She rolled over on her back to look at him. "What are you thinking about?"

He stared into her eyes for a moment. "Shiruku, if this war doesn't go well-"

"Don't even say that." She said firmly. "You're going to be fine."

He kissed her slowly. "I know. But listen, if I don't make it back, I don't want you to be alone."

Shiruku leaned her head against his chest as her hand moved to cover his. "I couldn't do it without you..."

"You could, your strong, Shiruku. And if you loved him or her as much as you love me, they'd be fine." He looked down at her and smiled, trying to ease the tension. "Besides, I need an heir anyway, don't I? And you said that you wanted a cub."

She smiled up at him. "It'll be a whole new battle."

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "I'm always up for new challenges."

Her soft laugh flittered into the eternal night. "I love you."

He kissed her deeply. "I love you too. More then anything..."

**AU/Note: YES! Second: DONE! And yes, I plan on making Shiruku pregnant. If you'd like to submit a gender and a name I might pick your choice for their baby!**

**I'm going to write one more Grimm x Shiruku soon, already got the outline. If you support Grimmjow coming back and kicking serious ass and officially claiming his title, then you may want to follow this.**

**Grimmjow: *very proudly* I'm gonna be a daddy!**

**Shiruku: mmhmm Now Ishi-sensei just has to pick a name.**

**Grimmjow: Yeah, guys, pick a good one. Okay? That's my baby. R&R and wish us luck!**


End file.
